Precursian Ghosts
by Sam n Mary
Summary: DP xover. When a strange army with odd powers attacks Kras, Haven, and Spargus, another hero is needed to defeat them. So Onin summons Danny Phantom! But Jak doesn't trust him. Can these two heroes join together long enough to save Precursia?
1. Problems

Okay, so this is a joint story between me (Twilight101) and my friend Sam (DPobsessed101). I'm doing the first chapter, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We only own the plot

Also, Light Jak and Dark Jak are going to be their own people. Light Jak will be known as Blaze, Dark Jak as Shadow.

When Blaze speaks, it's in Italics.

When Shadow speaks, it's in bold.

When Jak thinks, it's going to be underlined.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter One - Problems **

**Jak's POV**

I breathed heavily, leaning against the wall.

"Who are these people?!" Daxter yelled.

"I'm not sure…" I panted, shaking my head.

'_I sense an unknown eco flowing through them…' _

_'_That's weird…'

**'LET ME AT THEM!!'**

'Ow… and no. I got this.'

"JAK! WE GOTTA MOVE!" Daxter shouted in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

I looked up and saw a group of four men in black armor coming at us. I shot at them with my blaster mod gun, but they became see through, and my bullets went right through them.

"Shit!" I yelled, dodging the green blasts from their guns.

"It looks a lot like Green Eco!" Daxter yelled, looking back as I ran.

'Blaze, is this unknown eco anything like green eco other then color?'

_'Not that I can tell…'_

I felt Shadow trying to get out, but I forced him back down, glancing back to see how close they were.

"Jak, an army has invaded Haven. We need you!" Ashlin's voice came over the communicator.

"I'm a little tied up right now Ashlin. An army has also invaded Spargus!" I yelled back.

"Jak, Kras is in trouble!" Rayn's voice suddenly came over the communicator, cutting Ashlin's line off.

"What kind of trouble?" I demanded.

"A seemingly invincible army!"

"Crap…" I growled.

"Jak, are you there?" A Hispanic voice called over the communicator.

"Pecker? What is it?" I asked.

"Onin's came up with a plan on how to fight these people. See if you can get here." He answered.

"Okay, I'll try." I said. Suddenly, a fierce burning hit my back. I gasped, stumbling.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Daxter asked. I nodded, gritting my teeth and starting to run again.

"Jak!" Someone suddenly yelled. I looked up and saw Sig flying a Freedom League Hell Cat. "Get in!"

So, I jumped in.

"I need to get to Haven." I said as Sig passed over a health pack.

"Okay." He said, flying off.

111

"Jak! You made it." Samos said as I walked into Onin's Tent.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a walk in the park, let me tell you." Daxter said, jumping off of my shoulder and crossing his arms.

"So… what's this about?" I asked, looking at Onin and Pecker. Onin started making gestures.

"Onin says she's going to summon a hero that has powers that can match up to these guys." Pecker translated.

"Really…" I said, surprised.

"Yeah. And I hope he'll be a bit more competent that fuzzy here." Pecker said, poking Daxter in the chest.

"Hey! Watch it, Feather Butt!" Daxter exclaimed, making a fist in Pecker's direction.

"Oh yeah, Scrawny Fur?" Pecker said. "Bring it!"

"Oh, it's brought!" Daxter yelled, tackling the Monkaw.

"Guys! Cut it off!" I yelled, then turned back to Onin, who was in a trance.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And there's the first chapter! Yay!


	2. Where the Hell Are We?

A/N: Well you already know this is a joint story between me (DPobsessed101) and my friend Mary (Twilight101) Lucky me scored Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: We only own the plot

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter 2 – Where the Hell Are We?**

**Danny's POV**

"Tucker, Sam look out!" I screamed as one of Skulker's missiles was flying in that exact direction

I wanted to dive down and grab them and turn them intangible but, I was tied up at the second. My only thought was that I hoped they'd heard me. I shot four ecto-blasts in row at Skulker and he dodged them. I tore my gaze from the fight for a second to look at Tucker and Sam, luckily they were fine.

I quickly looked back at Skulker who had just fired off four more missiles except this time they were directed to me. I dodged each one and then copied myself. All four of me shot off four ecto- blasts in a row. Skulker wasn't able to dodge all of the ecto – blasts and at least three hit him. It wasn't enough to stop Skulker though. I collected the three other copies of myself then began shooting more ecto- blasts at Skulker. Skulker then used one of his guns on me and then before it hit me I was somewhere else.

222

I looked around and I saw I was in some sort of tent. I looked around some more and saw people with really weird pointy ears to be honest, they looked like they could be elves except, they looked too human. Then I suddenly remembered Sam, Tucker and Skulker's huge gun. I looked around the room frantically with lots of panic until I found what I'd hoped to find. Tucker and Sam were staring at the really old lady who was making movements with her hands.

"Um excuse me but, where the hell are we?" I asked

"You're in Precursia. We need your help." One of the people with pointy ears said

"He's a shrimp! How's he going to help?" An orange rodent said pointing at Tucker

"Pre…what?" I said ignoring the rodent

"It's our planet"

"You mean we're not on Earth anymore!"

"You mean your home planet? No..."

"Uh…." I was speechless for a minute "Who are you anyway?"

"I am- (the guy who was currently talking to me was cut off by another guy with the same pointy ears) "We don't have time for this! Haven, Spargus, and Kras are under attack as we speak!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"There's these weird guys attacking the three main cities. They seem invincible. You were summoned to defeat them." The guy explained

"Ok. What did these guys look like and why did they seem invincible?" I asked

"Well, they're all wearing black armor, and my bullets would go right through them."

"I saw one flying too" the rodent spoke again

"Hm, besides your bullets goin through them, what else happened?" I said maybe starting to understand why we'd been summoned here

"They shot green blasts... One hit Jak..." the rodent spoke again and the fact that he could speak was starting to weird me out

"I think I know what you're dealing with here. Did everyone in this 'army' have the ability to shoot green blasts?"

"Sure seemed like it. All we saw was a small group" Jak continued

"I think you may be dealing with a ghost invasion. The green blasts were probably Ectoplasm."

"GHOSTS?!?!?" The rodent yelled surprised

"And why were you the 'hero' who's 'Powers' can match that of their leader? You look like just a normal kid"

"I'll show you why." I said and motioned Sam to come over to me "Watch closely"

When Sam approached my side, I took her hand and turned her intangible, then invisible. Then, I picked her up bridal style and flew as high as I could without hitting the tent. After that I put Sam down and copied myself once. My copy put up a shield and I shot one ecto-blast at it. After I did that, I collected my copy and landed. Then I said "That's why"

I looked around the room to see everyone besides Tucker and Sam, frozen with surprise. It was silent until Jak finally said

"Wait... you're one of them?"

"I'm half ghost but, I'm not like the ghosts you're currently dealing with. Where I come from I'm a hero."

"I don't know..." Jak said obviously thinking he couldn't trust me

"Danny's not the bad guy! He's the only one who protects us back in Amity Park from the evil ones!" Sam said speaking for the first time since we got to this planet

"I've been betrayed enough times to know to be careful. I'm sorry if I don't trust someone who has the same powers as the bad guys"

"But, that's the point of me being summoned here because, I have 'powers that match up to the bad guys'" I said

"Whatever."

"Face it, dude. You can't beat them without Danny's help" Tucker said also speaking for the first time

Jak closed his eyes and took a deep breath as though calming his nerves "Fine. But I'm going to keep an eye on you. Common, we need to go check on the cities."

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N Well there's Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Kras City pt 1

My turn again!!! YAY!! –is hyper-

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, we don't own anything

--get's into Jak's character—

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Chapter Three - Kras City**

**Jak's POV**

"We should check Kras City first. They have the least fighters." I said as we walked through city, which was temporarily calm. It seems like Haven will always be temporarily calm, never permanently.

"Okay." Danny said with a nod. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. For someone so small, he is powerful… and potentially dangerous…

_I think we can trust him…_

I don't know… 

**You just don't like the fact that he's stronger then you… **Shadow taunted.

Yeah, 'cause I'm DEFINATLY the jealous type… I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I noticed Danny eyeing me like I was crazy. I turned to him, Sam and Tucker.

"Can you two fight?" I asked Sam and Tucker in a slightly harsher voice then I meant.

"Yeah, we can." Sam said, her tone matching mine.

"Fine." I said, slightly annoyed, and turning back.

"Hey!" Danny said, jumping in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a problem with us?"

"Nah, Jak's still new to the whole conversation thing." Daxter joked from my shoulder. I glared at him, and he just smiled widely.

It was Danny's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Common." I growled, walking past Danny.

"Can I help you Jak?" The woman who was working the boat ticket booth asked me.

"Five tickets to Kras City." I said.

"Planning on Combat Racing?" She asked as she typed at the Ticket machine.

"No, just checking up on the city." I said, finding this explanation easier then 'no, the city's under attack and we need to help them'. She handed me the tickets, and I motioned for the three Earthlings to follow me.

After the two hour ride on the boat, we finally got to the city.

"Whoa… the buildings here are amazing…" Sam said.

"Eh, I'd rather the race tracks." I said with a shrug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Someone screamed. I quickly bought the Reflector Beam, at the same time Danny changed. Suddenly, a car shot by. I narrowed my eyes as another car appeared out of thin air, shooting green blasts at the first car.

"What the!?" Tucker exclaimed. I switched mods to my RPG Launcher and shot at the car.

It went right through.

"Damn!" I cursed. Suddenly, Danny shot by me, chasing the car and shooting green blasts at it. I would have followed, but we were suddenly surrounded by the guys in black armor.

"Well… this isn't good…" Daxter said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious…" Sam growled.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So yeah, I finally wrote this chapter XD lol so yeah, Sam's turn!


	4. Kras City pt 2

A/N: What's up again peoples? Enjoying the story? Don't actually answer that it was just a rhetorical question.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? We don't own anything….but the plot.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Chapter 4 – Kras City Part 2**

**Danny's POV  
**

"Get back here!" I said to the ghost car like it could hear me. I flew faster while, shooting a few ecto-blasts trying my best to keep up with the car. _How fast are these cars?_ I thought to myself.

Finally, after about fifteen ecto-blasts I watched the car begin to explode. Once, the car had exploded I flew back to Sam and the others. When, I landed I noticed Jak glaring at me.

"What!" I said annoyed by Jak's glare

Jak sighed irritably "Nothing, come on we gotta find Rayn"

"No what is it. Tell me."

I saw Daxter scratching his head "Well you did kinda leave us right before we got surrounded by ghosts" he explained for Jak he seemed to do that a lot

"Well, if I left BEFORE the ghosts attacked how was I supposed to know" I replied

"Don't worry about Jak he always gets annoyed when, people leave right before something really dangerous happens."

I watched as Jak got annoyed again and this time hit Daxter upside the head.

_Geez, he seems to get annoyed over every little thing is he EVER happy _I thought to myself. I was glad Daxter at least accepted us.

"Come on" Jak said in a bored and slightly annoyed voice

444

When we finally got finished WALKING to this tavern place my legs felt like they were gonna fall off. I wished I could've just flown to this place but, I didn't wanna piss Jak off anymore then I'd already had. _I bet he's just jealous that he can't stop these ghosts without help._ I thought to myself

"Jak, you finally made it." I heard the female with an Australian accent who I had guessed was Rayn saying "Who are they?"

"This is Danny" Jak said with an annoyed tone and pointing at me "and those are his friends Sam and Tucker"

"Can you refer to us as _normal_ people or is that impossible for you?" Sam cut in equally annoyed

"Don't worry he talks about everyone that he doesn't trust like that" Daxter said

I saw Jak glare at Daxter again

"Really? I've never heard him talk about you that way." Tuck said

"THAT HE DOES NOT TRUST"

"Oh." Tuck said in a 'wow I feel kinda dumb' tone

"ANYways. We sustained a lot of damage in the last attack. But, there are minimal casualties." The girl said

"Ok, that's good news." Jak said "Do you think you guys will need any help?"

"Well, I'm not sure they've taken control of a lot of our cars."

"As we've noticed." I said crossing my arms.

Rayn and Jak discussed the situation further until, they decided that if the situation got too out of hand they'd call us back…somehow.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A/N: Well there's Chapter 4! Up next to bat is Mary (Not literally people. It's a figure of speech!)


	5. Back To Haven

Me: I'm baaaaaaaack!!!! Dun, dun, dun!

Sam: Oh god…

Me: XP

Sam: XP

Me: Anyways… sleep deprivation… It is now 4:54 in the morning, and we've been going all night XD

Sam: We OWNED at Rock Band from like… 9 something till about 2.

Both: -Cackles evilly-

Me: … never again….

Sam: Yeah…

Me: Don't own what we don't own

Sam: That made sense… right?

Me: This is the greatest authors note EVER

Jak: JUST DO THE DAMN CHAPTER!!!

Danny: Yeah! We're waiting here!

Both boys: -Annoyed looks-

Me: -leans over and whispers to Sam- Oh my god… they got along long enough to gang up on us…

Sam: I know… right?

Both Boys: JUST BRING THE CHAPTER!!

Both girls: o.0

Disclaimer: We only own what we own which is nothing but, the plot

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Chapter Five – Back to Haven**

**Jak's POV**

We were on the boat back to Haven when I started thinking. Sam and Tucker, although they could fight, weren't the strongest fighters. Tucker seemed like a techno geek, and would probably be a LOT more helpful in the Power Room with Vin, and Sam could probably train with Tess and Keira.

I turned and went to find the group.

I found them with Daxter, who was telling them about Precursia.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking… You two aren't the strongest fighters…" I started, looking at Sam and Tucker. Sam glared daggers into me, but it didn't bother me. "So I was thinking that Tucker might be more helpful working aside Vin."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Tucker demanded.

"Well, you seem like the kinda guy whose good with the tech stuff…" I explained.

"Wow Tuck, your geekness is obvious to someone who isn't even from our planet." Danny joked.

Tucker glared at Danny. "Har, har." Tucker laughed sarcastically.

I snorted at the guys' banter, then turned to the dark girl "And Sam, I think you could probably use a bit more training with Tess and Keira."

"I wouldn't do that…" Danny mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Sam demanded, pissed off. I took an involuntary step back, raising my hands in a defensive posture.

"I was just thinking that they're pretty good with guns, and, I don't doubt your gunning ability, but a little practice couldn't hurt?" I explained quickly.

"Where ever Danny goes, I go." She growled.

_Aw… that's so cute!_

**Gag me.**

_Aw, is someone jealous?_

**Shut up, Glow boy.**

_How immature…_

**I said SHUT UP YOU EGOTISICAL GLOW STICK!**

BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!!! I can barely think…

**Aw… poor you…**

_Be nice!_

**Whatcha going to do, hit me?**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, not noticing Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking at me like I had ten heads, and Daxter rolling around, laughing.

Guys… I'm warning you…

**What are YOU going to do? Hit us?**

_That's physically impossible…_

JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!

"Um… You okay dude?" Tucker asked me.

"I'm fine… just a migraine..." I mumbled, then looked up.

"Anyways… I think Jak is right Sam…" Danny said hesitantly. I rose an eyebrow at him, confused. Sam glared at him, furious, and his posture almost matched mine.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Well, things work differently on this planet, and Daxter was just saying how dangerous it was, and I don't want you to get hurt, and please don't kill me!" Danny said, pretty quickly. I almost snorted at the last bit.

"Fine. And I was never going to kill you Danny." She huffed angrily, turning her glare back on me.

_Smoooth…_

Shut it.

555

We soon got back to Haven, and I showed Tucker to where The Power Room was. He looked like a five year old in a candy shop. He and Vin got along so well… it was creepy. They started talking in computer code, and that was the cue to leave. Next, we went to the Naughty Ottsel.

"Jak!" Keira said as soon as we walked through the door, running into my arms.

"Hi Keira." I smiled, hugging her tightly to me.

"You haven't been careful!" Keira suddenly accused, pulling away from me and placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Sig told me that you got hit in the back by a blast." She continued. I frowned slightly.

"Well… I couldn't really help that one…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, as long as your okay." She smiled, and I pulled her back into my arms.

"DAXTER!!!" Tess shot out of no where and tackled poor Dax off of my shoulder. But he just laughed.

"Tessy-poo!" He laughed.

"Wow Jak… it's humanly possible for you to smile?" Danny said. I turned and glared at him. He just doubled up in laughter, but Sam punched him (lightly, I'm guessing) in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny demanded playfully.

"What do you mean, 'why?'?" She smirked, just as playfully. Danny just rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"So what brings you guys here?" Keira asked.

"Well, do you and Tess think you could tra- I mean help Sam here practice? These type of guns are new to her." I said, with a nervous chuckle. Keira smiled and looked at Sam.

"Sure. Don't worry, these guns aren't that complicated." Keira smiled at Sam.

"Should we get started, then?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Keira smiled. I could see a friendship in the making. Keira and Sam left the tavern, and, to my surprise, Tess was sitting on Sam's shoulder, chatting away. I turned to face Danny, whose face was a mask of disbelief.

"So wait… Tuck's with that Vin dude… Sam's with Tess and Keira… So I'm stuck with you?!" Danny exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Ghosty! I'm here too!" Daxter smiled, jumping up onto Danny's shoulder.

"Well… I guess that's a relief… by the way, Dax…" Danny turned his head to look at the ottsel. "What are you?"

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: Wow… funny chapter!

Sam: I thought so! (is still rofling)

Me: The greatest chapter… with the greatest A/N's!

Sam: Yup!!

Me: It's your turn next…

Sam: YAY!!!!

Me: So are we going to have-

Sam: --puts hand over Mary's mouth—NO SPOILERS!!!

Me: --licks hand—

Sam: EWWWW!!!! MARY!!! --wipes hand on jeans, then slapping Mary—

Me: So are you going to have –train passes, randomly through room, blearing out Mary's voice—

Sam: Hey… a train!!

Me: CHOO! CHOO!

Sam: --falls back on floor, laughing-- THAT DOES NOT SOUND RIGHT!

Me: Perv


	6. Spargus City

Me: MY TURN!!! YAY!!

Mary: YAY!

Me: So no spoiler's right?

Mary: I don't know maybe the godly train of awesome spoiler censer will come through again.

Me: Yeah, that was weird wasn't it?

Mary: Yeah it was

Both Boys: WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING AND JUST BRING THE STUPID CHAPTER!!

Mary: (Suddenly sad) It's not stupid (Pouts)

Me: How dare you call this chapter stupid Daniel Phantom

Danny: …

Jak: Just Bring the chapter

Danny: Please

Me: Fine

Disclaimer: We only own what we own which is nothing but, the plot

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Chapter 6 – Spargus City**

**Danny's POV**

Ok, I really missed flying. All this traveling around to get on vehicles that could fly when, I could fly on my own was really annoying. I never really noticed how much I enjoyed my powers or took them for granted. I faced Jak who looked deep in concentration, a scowl on his face.

"You know I really miss flying" I said

I saw Jak snap out of his train (A/N: Mary: Weeeee! Trains!) of thought. I saw a spark of irritation in his eyes. _What did I do this time! _I thought to myself

"Wait, you can pass through objects." Jak said "Can't ya?"

"Yeah but, what's that got to do with flying? I said I missed flying not passing through objects." I said not quite understanding where he'd gotten passing through objects from flying.

"Just phase outside of the air transport and fly along side it"

"Well, that's too much work. Why would I wanna phase outside an already flying object or… vehicle.

Jak just shook his head at me and then went back into concentration. _He's talkative _ I thought to myself sarcastically

"I guess you could say he suffers from spilt personality disorder. He's basically arguing with himself." Dax said

"Yeah cause arguing with yourself is _completely_ normal." The sarcasm was thick in my voice

"What would _you_ know about normal, Ghosty?"

I said nothing, crossing my arms and legs, leaned back in my seat and was silent for the rest of the trip. _I thought having Daxter here would be a relief but, I was wrong._ I thought to myself.

666

We walked into some sort of palace. The embarrassing part was we walked in during a meeting but, that wasn't even the embarrassing part the most embarrassing part was these guys were EVEN buffer then Jak. So, compared to these dudes I was a shrimp. It felt like ALL my work out efforts were POINTLESS. Suddenly, the buffest dude with armor made out of…… are those ANIMAL SKULLS! Geez, I'm glad Sam isn't here she'd get us killed. Wait a second…I turned to Jak

"ARE YOU TRYIN TO GET US KILLED!" I whispered…frantically

Jak looked at me for a second bewildered. Then, burst out laughing. _He WAS tryin' to get us killed._ I thought to myself. I thought about running maybe…I could still get outta this. Just then the big buff dude thumped Jak on back.

"Heya, Chili Peppers. How's it going?" The dude said. Wait Jak knew this guy what, kinda friends does he hang out with? Then, again we are talkin' about a split personality, buff, irritable guy.

Jak was obviously still chuckling about my comment "Pretty good, Sig. Have you had any trouble with the ghosts?"

"Yea, that's why were havin' this meeting. We need to figure out how ta get rid of em'" Sig? Jak said turning to me. I was still confused about Sig's name. I woulda thought his name was like Destroyer, Cutter, you know more masculine names. It was then I actually noticed everyone staring at me. Well, everyone was staring except, Daxter he was cracking up laughing on Jak's shoulder.

"…What? Why is everyone looking at me?" I said my voice coming out slightly higher then I'd wanted it too and by that I meant a completely high squeak. I was really grateful that Sam wasn't here too see me freaking out like this. My voice had obviously sent Daxter into a whole new round of hysterics, I was sure I'd get some wise cracks about it from him later.

"Did…did…did…did you hear his voice!" Daxter said in between laughs. Not only was Daxter laughing but, I'd noticed Jak hiding his mouth with his hand. I couldn't believe it, Jak was laughing as well.

Once Jak uncovered his mouth he had a HUGE smirk on his face…trader. Not that Jak thought much of me anyway but, still he coulda shown a little respect.

"Well, he was summoned here to defeat those ghosts. Apparently, he has the same powers as the bad guys." Jak said

Right after Jak said that all the buff guys including that Sig dude, pulled out GIANT guns. "I'm not working with the bad guys" I squeaked

"How can we trust you?" Sig said

"Uh, um, uh, I, um" I was SO dead

But, to my immense surprise Jak jumped in front of me. At first I thought he was gonna kill me too. But then he turned and looked defiantly at Sig and the other…um buff dudes.

"At first, I had my doubts too. But, I think, we can trust him…"

_Huh? Since when does Jak trust ME. I thought he hated me. Hm, maybe he just trusts me enough to not let these big, buff dudes kill me._ I thought to myself still scared outta my mind.

Sig glared at Jak for a second then off.

"Well, I trust your judgment, cherry. But, I don't know about these guys." He said pointing at the rest of the buff guys. They all put there guns away and in a defensive position saying "We trust you, we trust you." Well all except anyway. He wore the same look of defiance as Jak did. There was only one different between him and the buff dudes, this guy was MORE fat then muscle.

_Geez, are all these guys emotionally weird…and buff_ I thought to myself truly confused now. Jak noticed the look of confusion on my face and murmured

"I'll explain later" not that he sounded like he wanted to or anything.

"Well, we kinda need your help, Chili Pepper. By the way what's your name?" Sig said

I cleared my throat before I spoke this time. Maybe I'd just had a dry throat earlier, yeah that's it a dry throat. "My name's Danny" I was glad to hear my NORMAL voice. _He called me a Chili Pepper. SO, I'm a Chili Pepper now? Well, he did call Jak that earlier so maybe it's like a term of endearment or something. I don't know people were weird on this planet with, there pointy ears and buff bodies. Although, I know if Sam knew I was thinking this she'd kill me and Jak would probably kill me too but the girls on this planet especially Keira, well…daaaaaaamn. Hm, maybe I can get Sam to look like these girls well, everything except the ears. The pointy were like sort of a turn off. But, then again Tucker may like any one of 'em EVERY detail. _I thought to myselfand it was best I kept my thoughts to myself except maybe to Tucker nah, he's a HUGE blabber mouth. Tuck would spill to Sam and THEN I'd be in trouble…no dead, dead is more correct.

"Our Wastelanders have been having trouble with these…ghosts did you call them?"

"Yea, ghosts" I was never gonna be through with ghost hunting and on other planets now too. Geez!

"Well, we were hoping you and Jak could go out and try and get rid of 'em"

I sighed "I think we can. I'm used to this kinda business"

I looked over in Jak's direction to see if he was in. Jak smiled with a shrug and said

"I'm in."

"Aw, come on, more danger, again!" Daxter jumped in suddenly "You'd think four adventures would be enough but, NOOOO! We'd better not get poisoned again or else I'll be very pissed...and dead.

"Wait a second. Did you just say again? Shouldn't you'd be dead then?" I asked confused

"Slow acting poison, we got the antidote in time." Jak explained quickly

"Oh, ok."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mary: OMGOMGOMGOMG666weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: Uh, yeah cause I understood all of that

Mary: (Running circles around me) Ahhhhhh, 666, we're gonna die, Ahhhhhhh!

Me: WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!!! MARY CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!!

Mary: It's the devils' number. AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Me: Ok, that's it. (Puts foot out to trip Mary and is prepared to make trip)

Mary: (Jump's over my foot )

Me: (Grab's leg) Jak!!!!! (Slams Mary into ground JUST as Jak comes in)

Mary: (Jumps up and runs over to Jak) She's bein mean to me!

Jak: Ok, what do you want me to do about it?

Mary: (Evil grin appears) Well Shadow does owe me a favor

Danny: No favors today!

Mary: But, but, but

Danny: NO buts!

Mary: But

Danny: I said NO buts

Mary: (growls) Ass

Danny: (Rolls eyes) Real mature, Mary.

Mary: (Smiles) What was I screaming about earlier?

Me: Nothing

Danny: Oh, by the way Mary.

Mary: Yes? (Perfect picture of innocence)

Danny: Thanks for interrupting my TRAIN of thought earlier.

Mary: (Smiles) You're welcome!

Me: You're SUCH a pervert Danny. I read your mind I know what you're thinking!

Mary: Yeah, Perv!

Danny: I have no idea what you're talking about….(Looks around innocently)


	7. History

Me: (is passed out on the floor, curled up into a ball)

Jak: (comes in, sees me) Aw… look at the sleeping angel!

Sam: More like Sleeping Devil…

Danny: (walks in, sees Sam, and tries to turn right around)

Sam. M: OH NO YOU DON'T (grabs Danny's arm and drags him further in the room)

Danny: Oh shit…

Jak: (glaring daggers at Danny)

Danny: Oh shit…

-Lots of yelling and fighting-

Me: (Wakes up) SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!! (throws shoes [for some reason I have three of the same type of shoe… o.0] at the people)

Daxter: They own nothing! But I own this sexy bod…. (A shoe my size gets thrown at his head, ducks) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FLYING SHOES!!!! EVEN THE LIGHT/DARK BRAGADE CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! (runs away)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter Seven – History**

**Jak's POV**

Me and Danny were patrolling around Spargus. It was late at night, and other then the Elite Wastelanders, no one else was out.

"So… um… thanks for standing up for me back there…." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem. What was with all the freaking out?" I asked.

"Well…. Um… see… where I come from… people don't quiet look like… that…" A dazed look came over his face.

"Um… Danny?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?!" He snapped out of his revere. "J-just thinking about Sam!" He said quickly before I could ask. I narrowed my eyes for a sec. "Seriously!" He squeaked. Then cleared his throat. "I mean, I just miss her, that's all…" He said. I shook my head, letting it go. For now.

"So… why were those guys acting like that?" Danny asked. We started walking again.

"Well… See… I saved Precursia about… three times, though only twice is known around here." Jak sighed.

"Wow… I only saved Earth once…" Danny said.

"Not only that, bu- mfm!" Daxter started, but I put my hand over his big ass mouth. Danny looked at us weird.

"What?" He asked. I sighed, glaring irritably at Daxter, then looked down.

"I am… technically next in line for Spargus Throne." I murmured.

"Wait… what?! That means your like… the current son of the leader of Spargus." Danny exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm the son of the former leader of Spargus…" I sighed, fiddling with the controls on my gun. I was so going to kill Daxter for bringing this topic up. Only Keira, Samos, Daxter, Onin, Pecker, and Sig were really supposed to know this much about this.

"Um… how does that work?" Danny asked.

"Jakkie-boy here wasn't ready to lead when his dad, Good Ol' Sand King himself kicked the bucket. So Sig, who was Damas' most trusted advisor took control of the city until something happens to him, or until Jak feels like he's ready." Daxter explained.

"Actually the only part of this that the public knows is that I'm going to take the throne one day." I said, giving Danny a look to say that now that he was in on the whole secret, he'd better keep it.

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. I mean, I managed to keep my ghost powers hidden for about 2 years…" Danny shrugged, and gave me a look saying the he'll keep my secret.

"So… what kind of stuff did you save this world from?" Danny asked.

"Well, the first time-" I started, in a slightly bored voice, when suddenly, a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth.

What was that?" I asked.

"Ghost sense…" Danny mumbled. I gripped my gun tighter, and his and his hands started to glow.

"We come in peace… for now." A mechanic voice said as five ghost appeared, one holding a white flag. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"To deliver a message from our leader. He say's that if you ever want to see the mechanic, Goth girl, and Ottsel girl again, you will come with us and surrender." The man said.

"Wait… what?!" Danny demanded.

"You took Tess?!" Daxter sounded extremely upset.

I was beyond words. I felt myself shaking, and every sound sounded like it came from miles away.

**LET ME AT THEM!!!**

I WANNA RIP THEM TO SHREADS!!!

_No you two. I fear that if we hurt them, they'll hurt Keira and the others._

You're right… 

**LET ME AT THEM!!!**

_No… maybe we should go with them… and find a way to free the girls…_

I felt Danny's hand on the shoulder Daxter wasn't on. "Jak… what should we do?" He demanded. I looked at him, and saw that his mouth was set in a hard line, his eyes full of rage I've never thought he'd be capable of.

"We have no choice. We gotta go with them." I growled. Danny hissed something under his breath. I turned and looked at Daxter. He was staring forward with hollow eyes.

"Don't worry buddy… we'll find them." I murmured, a hard edge to my voice.

The man just laughed a mechanical laugh. "Follow me." He commanded, and started forward. The rest of the men surrounded us as we fell into step behind the first.

For the first time in years… I felt like I was a prisoner again… but this time, I wasn't as helpless.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sam: Man, she's still yelling at Danny

Me: (snorts) I'd yell at him too, honestly...

Sam: But, he's a guy can you really blame him for thinking thoughts like that?

Me: No... but then again, if my boyfriend thought that... well, I'd get a bit... jealous?

Sam: That's what Jak was… jealous. --Snickers--Never thought he was capable of an emotion like that.

Me: Haha, I know, right?

Jak: (glares)

Sam: (directed to Jak) Oh, cheer up Mr. Grumpy Face.

Me: Well, I guess he IS a guy...

Sam: I know. I'm sure Jak thinks about Keira like that sometimes too.

Jak: (turns beat red)

Sam: Haha! I knew it!

Me: (falls off of chair, laughing)

Sam: (Joins me in my laughing fit)

Danny: (Slams bedroom door and sits down on couch and crosses his arms across his chest pissed of)

Sam. M: (Comes out of bedroom just as angry as Danny)

Jak: Well, I'm sure Mary sometimes wishes Riku could be as buff as me.

Me: (sits up real fast, blood red)

Sam: Haha! (Falls into another laughing fit)

Me: Better then wishing I had a man already taken (stares pointedly in Sam's direction)

Sam: (laughing fit cuts of) What are you talking about, Mary?

Me: (voice becomes high pitched) Oh Edward!

Jak: (snorts)

Sam: (Turns blood red) I...I...I don't know what your talking about.

Danny: Edward? Who's Edward?

Me: (still using high pitched voice, hand over forehead) Oh Edward, I love you too! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Danny: Is it that vampire Edward Cullen?

Jak: (hiding laughter behind hand while nodding yes to Danny)

Sam: (Face turns redder) I don't act like that

Me: (Lies across bed, still using high pitched voice) Oh Edward...

Danny: OMG! Sammy you like that vampire?

Me: (can't hold serious face anymore, burst out laughing, rolling on floor)

Sam: (Bares teeth) That wasn't funny!

Me: (serious face again) Your right... It was freakin hilarious!!! (rolling on floor laughing again)

Jak: (doubled up in laughter)

Sam: (growls and stomps outta room)

Edward: ?

Me: (Lying on floor, breathing heavily after going 10 minutes straight of laughing.

Notices Edward and immediately thinks of something else having nothing to do with what just happened)

Jak: (doesn't remember Edward can read minds, replays what just happened in his head to remember it)

Edward: Does she...really think about me that way?

Me: Not as... drastic... but I mean... common Edward, you are pretty attractive... NOT THAT I'M THAT ATTRACTED TO YOU!

Edward: (looking around the room with confusion)

Danny: HE'S BUFF TOO! MAN, IS EVERYONE BUFFER THAN ME!

Me: (was taking a sip of water, water goes out nose, collapse, laughing again)

Sam: (Opens bedroom door) What's everyone talk.... (Voice cuts off at the sight of Edward) Edward!?

Me: (passed out on the floor, from laughing to hard)

Jak: (taps Mary with foot) And they say laughter is GOOD for you...


	8. Captured Part 1

Mary: OMG we're actually updating!!!

Me: Edward?

Edward: (Looking around room for a quick escape)

Me: Wait! Don't leave just yet! You just got here!

Mary: ANYways people…

Jak: Look who I found!

Mary: RIKU!!!!!!!! –Dives for Riku—

Daxter: --Hiding under table from random flying shoes—Mary and Sam only own the plot. And ladies if you want a little bit of Orange lighting~ --Shoe comes flying at him—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Runs away—

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 8 – Captured Part 1**

**Danny's POV**

As we walked through the wasteland I couldn't help but, want to break these ghosts in half…if that were physically possible. I glared daggers at the five ghosts picturing TONS of violent things I could do to them. I looked over at Jak and saw he was still shaking from anger and I knew his thoughts weren't much different from mine…unless they were worse.

Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever we met up with a regiment of those stupid ass, black armor wearing ghosts. One of the ghosts from this regiment came over to me and put handcuffs on me. Ha what was he thinking I could probably phase out of these. Then I noticed the green glow. Fuck they're ghost proof, dammit! I looked over to see if they were doing the same to Jak and Dax and they were. I noticed Jak growled at the one putting handcuffs on him and the guy backed away pretty quickly. Wow, Jak could even scare full ghost to…well not death but, oblivion. Suddenly, I felt myself being held at gunpoint in my back.

"GET MOVING, INTO THE TRANSPORT!!!" The ghost holding me at gunpoint ordered

There was another ghost holding Jak at gunpoint as well and I heard the ghost order the same exact thing. Instead of doing what he was told—of course—Jak spun around on his heel and round house kicked the ghost in the head. Another ghost came over and smacked Jak in head with the butt of his gun; it looked to be a pretty hard smack too. I watched Jak stumble which definitely meant it was hard. The ghost that had smacked him grabbed him roughly and threw him into the transport.

I felt a small pain in between my shoulder blades as, I too got smacked with the butt of one of the ghost's guns, lighter then Jak obviously seeing as how I, didn't round house kick anyone. Though the smack was light it still urged me to go forward and into the transport. As soon as I was in the Transport's door closed behind me and we begun to move forward.

"You just have to push your luck don't cha Jak" I said

"Ow. I think I'm bleeding" Jak replied

"Well, duh, you did get hit pretty hard by that gun. Maybe you'll think before you act next time."

Jak glared at me slightly, not with the usual glare which surprised me.

888

The transport finally, came to a stop and the door opened. Once, more we were being forced out. This time though, Jak didn't try anything guess, he'd listened to me after all. We were being forced to walk into this huge building thing. The ghosts –who were really annoying the shit out of me—continued to force us to walk forward until, we were actually inside the building. Once inside there a whole crapload more ghosts. It was a lot different from fighting ghosts in Amity Park. These ghosts…showed more discipline toward their prisoners. For the first time since I'd gotten my ghost powers I was scared out of my mind although, I wasn't more afraid now then when I was around those EXTREMILY buff dudes. I'd take bein around them over this ANY day.

A few minutes after we'd gotten into this building we were being forced to move forward again. Jak once again didn't try anything. Good. I heard a quieter growl from Jak this time that was deeper, located more in his throat when, the ghosts pressed a gun to his back. We were being forced to enter some kind of –of course—ghost proof cell. Great a cell, now I definitely felt like we were in jail. Not wanting to cause any type of commotion I entered the cell. I looked towards Jak's direction.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mary: --Holding 8 ball shaking it—Hey look an 8 ball!

Riku: Don't you have to ask it a question before you shake it?

Mary: Well aren't we smart? –Starts shaking the 8 ball really fast. It ends up slipping from Mary's hands and hitting her in the face.—I was pawn'd by an 8 ball! –Lip quivers—

Riku: --Walks over to Mary and wraps arms around her—There, there.

Me: Edward, Edward please don't leave. I have TONS of questions I wanna ask you!

Edward: Yes, No, 69, and I have to go.

Me: No! Please don't…oh wait you answered all my questions. Cool! I didn't even have to speak!

Jak: Well, duh, he can read minds.

Me: --Listening to Edward's thoughts—

Edward: I really have to go.

Me: No you just wanna leave cause…you think I'm crazy!

Edward: …How'd you know that?

Me: --Smiles evilly—Oh it's really not that hard to figure out. I'm pretty good at reading people.

Edward: --Shocked—I wonder –Takes out cell phone—


	9. Captured Part 2

Me: I think the eight ball broke my nose…

Riku: (uses quick heal spell on me)

Me: … Yay, it's healed!!!

Bella: (Walking into room) Um… what's up Edward…

Renesmee: (Walks in after her mom, looking around seventeen) Yeah…

Edward: (turns to Sam) Well?

Sam: Bella… you're thinking about… THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!

Edward: (eyes wide) That's unfair…

Renesmee: (totally confused)

Bella: Wait… You… can read minds? AND you got through my shield?

Sam: (nods)

Daxter: (is hiding in closet) They own nothing… Wow it's dark in here… (turns on light, sees Mary's shoe hanger… filled with shoes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Chapter Nine – Captured Part 2**

**Jak's POV**

I was NOT going into that cell. That was my first thought as I saw the ghosts pushing Danny in.

Needless to say, I pretty much went nuts.

I mean, common, being in jail for two years, tortured half to death… wouldn't YOU freak out if you were being forced into a cell again?

I spun on my heel and kick one of the ghosts right in the groin. There was a loud clang, and my foot hurt like a bitch, but the guy didn't do anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the ghosts aiming a blast at me, and I ducked, planting my hands on the ground, and swinging my feet up to kick the ghost in the chest.

"Didn't I tell you to think before you act? Great… now we're going to die!" I heard Danny yell at me. Like I really cared. He might not have a reason to fear prisons, but I sure as hell did.

I fought as much I could, taking a lot of damage myself, until finally, I was smacked in the head, again, hard, by the butt of a gun. I was stunned for a few moments, but that was enough for them to get me in the effing cell.

As soon as I got my senses back, I ran back up to the door, kicking it as hard as I could, trying to find someway to get out. I NEEDED to get out!

"Dude, you're never going to get out of the cell like that. The worst you're going to do is hurt yourself more then you have…" Danny said from where he sat. I spun around to face him, and I can only imagine what kind of look I had on my face. Probably some mix of fear and anger.

"Look, last time I was in prison, I GOT TOURTURED HALF TO DEATH FOR TWO YEARS, STRAIGHT!! I can't stand cells, prisons, ANYTHING of the sort!" I think I started hyperventilating…

Danny took a deep breath. "Look… I feel for you. I was also tortured once, not physically, but emotionally… But listen… if we're going to rescue the girls, you need to calm down… We need to work together…" I barely heard him, as I was still trying to figure a way out. Flashes from those two years were starting to appear in front of my eyes, and, well… that only made me freak out even more…

"Okay… He's completely useless right now…" Danny murmured under his breath. "Geez… Never thought a guy like him would freak out so… Wait a sec… Dax, how good are you at picking locks?"

"Pretty good… why?"

"Do you have anything to pick locks with?"

"Always…"

"Great! Pick the lock to my handcuffs. I'll get you guys out of yours, and then we can try to pick the lock to the door!" Danny explained. I only half listened, trying to not curl up into a ball in the corner.

After a few seconds, there was a quiet click, and Danny came over, his hands free. He quickly turned the cuffs on me intangible, and they dropped away. Then Danny, to my immense surprise, grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Look Jak, this will be our only chance to save the girls. You have to pull yourself together, or else we may never see them again. That means NOT attacking everything that moves. We're about to get out of here, so stop freaking out." Danny said, his voice incredibly fierce. I blinked, trying to pull myself together, and nodded slightly. Danny smiled. "Good."

Suddenly there was another quiet click, and the door swung open.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jak: Geez… I was half expecting Krimzon Guards to come in…

Me: That would have sucked…

Riku: . . .

Renesmee: (sitting cross legged on the floor, across from Sam, showing her pretty pictures)

Sam: (is reading Bella's thoughts)

Edward: (is reading Bella's thoughts through Sam)

Bella: (Is slightly annoyed at the fact so many people were reading her thoughts.)


	10. Villain Reveled

Bella: Oh this is ridiculous!

Edward: --Shock crosses face—What's wrong, love

Bella: Oh don't you 'love' me

Edward: --Confused and slightly hurt—You don't want me to love you anymore?

Bella: --Rolls eyes and crosses arms across chest—Oh you know what I meant!

Edward: You're confusing me Bella

Bella: The nickname!

Edward: But I always call you that. Do you not like it?

Me: …uh

Daxter: --Holding bat—They own nothing…but the plot. Enough said

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Chapter 10 – Villain Reveled **

**Danny's POV**

"Ok so~" I was getting ready to plan an escape with Jak and Dax when, all 3 of us heard metal footsteps comin down the hallway. "Shit" I turned to Jak for help "Jak what do we do?" I watched Jak look around for a bit and focus on a crevice in the wall.

"Maybe we could fit through there" Jak said

"Let's go for it!" I said happy to see Jak cooperating now

We ran over to the crevice in the wall. Dax and I had no trouble fitting into it. Only Jak had trouble fitting in. I guessed it had something to do with his height and muscles. I usually complained about not being as buff as Jak but, in this instance I was glad. I tried to help pull Jak in. Luckily I crammed him in there with us seconds before the ghosts walked by. I watched as the ghosts noted the empty cell.

"The prisoners are located right in this cell, sir." A deep male voice said

"Oh, really? Then please explain to me why the cell door is open and why the cell is empty? –Notices the dents—And why there are so many dents in the cell door?" A very familiar voice spoke. The voice was very familiar and I just couldn't place who it was.

"They were here. We saw them before we came to get you" A shrilly feminine voice said

"Did you leave them unattended!?" That familiar voice said

"For a few minutes" The deep male voice answered

"You idiots! You weren't supposed to leave them unattended! Find them immediately!" The familiar voice finally registered it was Plasmius! A low growl came out of my throat and I could feel Jak's anxious stare on me hoping, I hadn't given away our hiding place.

"Yes, Mr. Plasmius, sir" The two ghosts said and I heard their metal footsteps fade as they went to go find us.

"Stupid ghostly robots!" I heard Plasmius mutter to himself but I heard no fade of his footsteps.

Jak, Dax, and I would all be crammed together like this for awhile. I guess it was better then being discovered by Plasmius. We could beat his ass later.

Suddenly, all I heard was well, you know when you're like about to sneeze and you take those like, deep breaths? Yeah, well I heard that coming from Daxter. I immediately took my gaze off Plasmius and looking at Daxter. I tried to tell him silently to hold it and to don't sneeze. Daxter breathed a sigh of relief and I relaxed a little too. But I begun to relax too soon because, as I was turned around to check out where Plasmius was all hear from Daxter is;

"AH CHOO!!!!!"

_Shit_ I thought to my self _we're doomed. He found us. That's it we're SO dead._ I watched as Plasmius came closer to crevice and walked by it. I was still tense though then the worst happened. Daxter ended up having a sneezing fit! Dax sneezed like 5 times in a row before Jak managed to clamp his furry mouth shut.

All I saw was Dax's tail puffing out with each muted sneeze. That might have been interesting to watch if…death wasn't coming right around the corner for us. Both Jak and I saw Dax visibly relax a bit so Jak eased up on his grip on Dax's mouth which was a huge mistake. I saw how close Plasmius was to the crevice now clearly, suspicious. Then again how many holes in the wall do you know that sneeze?

Suddenly, before Jak could stop him Dax sneezed so hard and loud that there was snot all over the front of Jak's shirt. I saw Jak shudder and then, before I knew it I was being yanked out by the collar of my shirt. We were so busted.

"Why, Daniel what a…pleasant surprise" Plasmius grinned evilly at me

"Pleasant, my ass!" I said then, I fell out of my shirt…on purpose it was uncomfortable and I couldn't phase. Stupid ghost protection armor crap that, Plasmius is wearing. I jumped up prepared as best I could. I would find some way to deactivate the Specter Deflector in that suit. _Hm…wonder if there's a key. _

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Mary and I: Shirtless guy!!! Woooooo!!!!


	11. FIGHT

Me: Sorry, but we wont be having the fight between Edward and Bella~

Sam: YES WE ARE, YES WE ARE, YES WE ARE!!! SHE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Me: (clamps gloved hand over Sam's mouth) This chapt~ OW!!!! (pulls hand away) YOU BIT ME!?

Sam: BRING ON THE FIGHT!!!

Me: (goes over and presses pressure point on Sam to make her pass out)

Daxter: (Has built a fort and is hiding in it) THEY DON'T OWN NOTHING!!! (swings bat at shoe flying up from the audience)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter Eleven – FIGHT!!**

**Jak's POV**

Okay, having Ottsel snot all over the front of your shirt is beyond disgusting. So, before I tried to climb out of the crack in the wall, I pulled my shirt off, and then glared at Daxter.

"You owe me a shirt"

Then I tried to get out. See, getting in was hard enough, but getting out was a whole other story. Of course, I was able to get out when the crack was blasted wider by a pink (what the…?) blast. The first thing I saw was Danny, shirtless (I was so confused…), dodging all types of pink blasts, being shot at him by a guy wearing black armor. Well, not having a gun, for they were taken away, I ran forward, jumped, and went to kick the guy. He caught my foot and threw me into the wall.

"Ugh…" I grunted, sliding down the wall.

"I'll distract him!" Dax yelled, charging forward towards the guy as I stumbled to my feet.

"You alright, dude?" Danny asked, managing to get close enough to me to ask. I nodded, rubbing my head.

"Hey, ugly! Your aim is HORRIBLE!!! I bet you couldn't hit the broad side if a bright red BARN!!" Daxter yelled. The guy stopped.

"Who said that?" The guy asked. Daxter quickly jumped up and stuck his face in the guy's.

"Me, Orange Lightning!!" Dax jumped away just in time. They guy had went to punch him… and instead punched himself in the face.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" He cried, clutching his nose. Danny was doubled over in laughter.

"Hey… Plasmius! Why you hitting yourself?" Danny gasped while still laughing. Of course, Plasmius sent a blast at him, and Danny didn't have a chance to dodge. But while the man was distracted, I ran forward and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"Ugh…" Plasmius stumbled to his feet and shot a blast at me. It hit me right in the chest.

As I flew backwards, I saw a green blast fly towards Plasmius. Almost as soon as the blast hit him, an arch of lightning shot from his suit and hit Danny square in the chest.

"AHH!" Danny cried out in pain.

"Every time you attack me, Daniel, the belt attacks you. The belt is hardwired into the suit, and it has your DNA programmed into it." Plasmius explained, tapping the belt.

"Okay… that's just creepy…" I said, helping Danny up.

"You're telling me…" Danny grumbled.

This is getting nowhere fast…

**LET ME GET HIM!!**

I winced at the loudness of that.

"We have to find a way to deactivate that belt…" Danny muttered to me. I nodded.

_Jak, maybe if you let Shadow do enough damage to the suit, it'll deactivate the belt so that Danny can attack…_

That's a good idea…

**YES!**

Okay, but as soon as the belt is deactivated, I'm in control again, got it, Shadow?

Sigh. **Fine…**

I jumped out of the way of another blast, then turned to Danny.

"Just don't freak out, okay?" I told him. He looked extremely confused, but nodded all the same.

I retreated into my head, allowing Shadow to take control.

"Oh my god!" Danny exclaimed. Didn't I tell him NOT to freak out?

Shadow dashed forward, purple lightning arching off of him.

"What IS that thing!?" Plasmius was also freaking out.

Good.

**Heh… I think he pissed his pants…**

Just damage the damn suit!

**Geez… testy much?**

Shadow tackled him out of the air and started to claw at his chest. His claws went through the metal like a warm knife through butter.

But, of course, Shadow wasn't being careful.

Plasmius' foot connected with Shadow's stomach, and he went flying backwards… Right into Danny.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as his head hit the ground with a loud crack. I hoped that was the floor, and not Danny's head. Then again, with how hard Danny's head was…

Shadow shot forward again, sending Dark Eco blasts at Plasmius. The ghost dodged them all, way to easily, and Shadow depleted all of the Dark Eco, causing me, forcefully, in control again.

Real smooth, Shadow.

**Ugh… **His voice was slightly faded, as it always was when I didn't have any Dark Eco running through my body.

_Um… Jak? Pay attent~_

Blaze was cut off as a fairly large, powerful blast connected with my chest, sending my flying.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled.

I pushed myself to my hands and knees in time to see Danny sending a blast at Plasmius.

Idiot…

Plasmius let the blast hit him, and an arch of lightning shot towards Danny. The ghost-boy tried to dodge it, but it hit him in the leg, causing Danny to yell out in pain. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

"Hey Dax…" I said, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can go unlock that belt?" I picked up the small, silver key and held it out to Daxter.

"Geez… I do EVERYTHING around here!" The Ottsel exclaimed, but grabbed the key and darted over to Plasmius all the same.

With a loud click, the belt fell off, and there was the sound of the suit powering down.

"Yes!" Danny pumped the air with his fist.

"NO!" Plasmius yelled, throwing Daxter away from him, against a wall, and reaching down for the belt. Danny blasted him before he could grab it though. I, on the other hand, ran over to see if Daxter was all right.

"Dax, Dax?" I said, shaking his tiny furry shoulder. I gently pressed my fingers to his neck, and sighed in relief. He was just knocked out, but thankfully, not dead.

Thank the Precursors!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mary: Aww… Jak DOES have a soft side!

Riku: … Where's Sam?

Mary: Oh, she had to go home. Don't worry, she'll come back Friday, and we'll hopefully work on the story again : )

Daxter: (coming out of his fort and stomping up to Mary) YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!?

Mary: Technically, Vlad knocked you out.

Daxter: STILL!!! YOU HAD ME KNOCKED OUT!!!

Mary: (holds up shoe with skull and cross bones on the bottom)

Daxter: (screams like a little girl and runs back into his fort)

Mary: MWHAHAHA- (coughs) Ahem… yeah…

Riku: o.O


	12. The Aftermath of the Fight

Me: FINALLY! So anyways you remember that fight between Edward and Bella?

Mary: Oh god!

Me: --Glares—

Mary: --Smiles sweetly—

Me: Well I've decided to make ya'll wait longer….hehe suspense…I know you all are just DYING to read THAT fight…after all I know that's why you REALLY read this story…JK, JK!

Mary: WOOOW! I doubt anyone even reads these anymore.

Me: Gee, Mary you have SO much confidence in our story!

Mary: I meant the author notes –Glares at Sam—

Me: Oh….

Mary: --Face palms—

Me: --Awkward silence—

Daxter: --Coming in—So what's up?

Mary: --Holds up shoe—

Daxter: --Blinks looking boredly at Mary—

Mary: What? You're not scared of shoes anymore?

Daxter: Nope. I got over that phobia.

Mary: --Holds up finger and walks out of room--

Me: … Um, Dax wanna say the disclaimer?

Daxter: Sure!

Me: Sweet!

Daxter: --Clears throat—They do not own any~--Rubber spider drops on head—AHHHH SPIDER AHHH!!!! –Runs around the room screaming his head off—

Mary: --Comes in all happily—Thank you, Donald –Blows some dust off staff—

Edward: …

Renesmee: Can I say the disclaimer!?

Me: Go for it and have fun!

Renesmee: They do not own anything except the plot! –Smiles a dazzling smile—

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Chapter 12 – The Aftermath of the Fight  
**

**Danny's POV**

Now that Plasmius' ridiculous belt was off the fight was going to be a piece of cake. Speaking of cake ALL this fighting was making me hungry and I hadn't ate since we left Amity Park man, it's been a long time. I mentally slapped myself for that. I was in the middle of a fight and I was thinking about food. Although they are kinda related in certain ways, if I lose this battle (which I'd better not) I die if I don't eat I die. It's a very hard life to live.

I noticed Jak's facial expressions were beyond pissed. It looked like he wanted to rip Plasmius' throat out. I wondered if that was because of Daxter I deliberated about that for a second and figured it was. After all Jak and Daxter were friends (somehow) so it would make sense. I know damn well if anyone hurt Sam or Tucker I'd go after them in a heartbeat. I was glad that Daxter had been able to power down the belt because, now I wasn't getting blasted after every attack. It seemed to me that Plasmius always had some sort of copy of my DNA now. I was beginning to think of him more as a stalker then, an actual enemy.

I flew at Plasmius fast, hands lit, shooting off a few ectoblasts of my own it was time I stopped messing around and really beat the shit outta of Plasmius. As I was blasting Plasmius I saw Jak continuously shooting the shit out of Plasmius I watched Jak swap guns. Jak was now using a machine gun with blue heat seeking bullets (Man I gotta get me one of those babies!). The machine gun appeared to be doing quite some damage to, Plasmius. I decided it was time for one of my more powerful ecto-blasts even though it would take all my ghostly energy. I lit both my hands readying an ecto-blast but, not firing it. Instead I just let them build and build. When, I could feel that the blasts were powerful enough I let the blasts fire off.

I fell to my knees breathing heavily, definitely out of ghost energy but, nonetheless watched as the blasts hit Plasmius pretty quickly and I knew at that instant that, I'd caught him off guard; this pleased me. I had the joy of watching Jak's face go from anger and toughness to surprise and some smugness.

"Wow. Nice job, Danny." Jak said

"Thanks" I said still gasping for air

"I'll….be…back!" Plasmius said in a really creepy, evil voice, you know that voice that every villain uses before they pretty much… die. Because you know NOTHING says fun like creepy. Then suddenly Plasmius disappeared in a little puff of purple smoke. Oh he was beyond gay. I watched Jak put his gun away and walk over to where Dax was lying on the ground still passed out. I saw Jak pick Dax up with a surprising amount of tenderness. Guess Jak cared more about Dax then he really showed not that, that really surprised me.

"Ready to go?" Jak asked

"Yeah but, Jak." I said finally catching my breath

"Yeah?"

"You know earlier how you turned into that blood thirsty looking beast thing?"

Jak raised an eyebrow "Uh, yeah?"

"Um…what the hell was that?!"

"Well… you know how I… sorta freaked out in that cell back there?" He sighed, seeming to hate admitting that moment of weakness.

"Uh… yeah?"

"And how I sorta yelled at you that I was tortured for like… two years?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Well… see, there's this stuff called Dark Eco… which is toxic to most… and I had it… pumped into me for those two years… and it created Shadow… the blood thirsty beast I had turned into…"

**Hey!**

"Oh…um…wow. I …guess maybe I shouldn't have um, asked about that. Sorry."

Jak shrugged then said "Whatever, it doesn't matter"

We continued back to Haven in silence. It was different especially with Dax being knocked out as harshly as he was. I was deep in thought by the time we got back to Haven. Jak had to snap a couple of times before I finally responded.

"Huh? What?" I said completely lost

"Um, we're back" Jak said

"Oh, ok"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Me: Time for the fight you've all been waiting for!!!!!

Mary: --In video game land, unresponsive—

Daxter: Mary! Mary! Mary! MAAARY! MAAAAAAARY!

Me: Uh, Dax I wouldn't do that if I were you…

Daxter: Why not?! It's fun!

Me: Cause it's Mary.

Daxter: Good point. Jak! Jak! JAAAAK!!!!! JAAAAAAAAAK!

Jak: --Skillfully ignores Daxter—

Daxter: Fine be that! Mary! Mary! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary: --Pulls out real tarantella—

Daxter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! –Runs screaming with his tail between his legs—

Mary: --Is letting tarantella crawl around on one of her arms while skillfully, playing video games one handed—

Bella: --Glares death glare at Edward and hissing—

Edward: --Glares back, teeth bared and growls rumbling deep in his chest—

Me: Ummm….

Renesmee: --Looking between her mom and dad with wide, frightened, eyes—


	13. Back To Haven Again

Daxter: (hiding) W-w-where did you get that tarantula?

Me: (looks up from my laptop) Huh?

Daxter: THE CREEPY ASS THING ON YOUR SHOULDER!

Me: Oh, Fluffy? (smiles) Pet store.

Daxter: O-oh….

Me: (smiles at the audience) Yes, another chapter. EGASP! Sam's not here though, so yeah…. Well, enjoy!

Daxter: They own nothing.

131313131313131313131313

**Chapter Thirteen - Back To Haven... Again**

**Jak's POV**

Me and Danny walked back through the city, to the Northern Freedom League HQ. I figured I could get Daxter some medical attention there, who was still unconscious in my arms.

"Jak…" Danny said after a bit.

"Hm?" I asked.

"We still never found Tess, Keira, or… Sam…"

"I know."

"We have to though!"

"I know."

"Then what are we-" He started to ask. I just turned my head to look at him.

"We need medical attention. Well… You and Daxter do. While they're taking care of you two, I'm going to the Power Station and talking to Vin and Tucker. If Tess or Keira still have their communicators… Vin may be able to track them."

"And…. If they don't?" Danny asked quietly.

"This will be harder then we originally thought."

131313

I left Daxter and Danny with the Freedom League and nabbed a zoomer to the Industrial sector, and, ultimately, the Power Station. Tucker was staring up at the huge screen while Vin was saying something about the Eco Shield. I watched the two for a minute as Tucker pulled out something like a hand held computer and typed something into it.

"It won't keep those ghosts out long, but long enough for us to recover from the last attack." Tucker said. I cleared my throat then, and Tucker's head snapped up.

"Jak! Wait…. Where's Danny!" Tucker demanded.

"Safe. Vin, think you can track Tess' or Keira's communicator?" I demanded.

"Hm… I think… let me…" There was the sound of computers working, and suddenly, screens all over the plant came to life, showing a bunch of different maps. After a few minutes, all of the screens switched to one, and it zoomed in, closer and closer to just one spot, until it showed a grey building.

"That wasn't there before…." I noted, staring at the map. I knew exactly where that was.

"Yeah, and there's weird readings coming from there." Vin answered.

"Not…. Too weird for where we come from. Those readings are huge spikes in ecto energy. Ghost energy." Tucker clarified. "I'll be betting that that is where you need to go." he finished, staring at his hand held thing. I nodded.

"Alright. Thanks guys, see you later." I said before taking one more glance at the map and walking out. I couldn't believe where that fruit-loop maniac decided to set up his base… or… one of his bases…

Right in front of the original Metal Head nests. Only a few yards away from Mar's gun.

Me: Tada! Short, I know. Deal with it.


	14. Rest and Recuperate

Me: Waz up people! Been like forever since I updated…DON'T ATTACK ME…but a lot's happened since my last update. (Feels bad for have takin so long)

Mary: Hi, I finally got her to post.

Me: (Looks away innocently) ANYways…I'm sure you'd rather read then hear from me so…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Daxter: They own nothing.

**Chapter 14 – Rest and Recuperate **

**Danny's POV**

I sat there in the medical center after Jak left, trying to reassure the doctors that I was fine. They didn't believe me and went on with checking for wounds. I sighed and thought over how I went through these kinds of fights on a daily basis but then, of course, they didn't know that. I sighed again but sat there nonetheless without an argument.

Once they were done checking me, I sat in the tent waiting for Jak to get back. While I sat there I noticed Dax was starting to wake up. I couldn't help but feel really relieved that he was moving.

"Ugh…Waz hit meh…?" Dax slurred

I smiled at that before answering, "Plasmius knocked you out."

"That ecto-breath knocked me out?" Dax exclaimed suddenly regaining his full consciousness.

I laughed at that statement. I hadn't thought of ecto-breath and it was a pretty good one. "Somehow…"I managed to get out while laughing.

"When I get my small furry paws on him…"He said wringing his hands together.

"Uh Dax, Jak and I just got done fighting his gay ass so he's gone."

"You beat the homo-fruit loop without me…" He whined

"Yeah…um…sorry?"

Dax sighed then looked around "Where's Jak?" He asked

"Right here" He said as he walked in.

I sighed; knowing what I had to ask next, all joking and happiness vanished instantly. "Did you find where the girls are yet?" I asked very seriously.

"The gir~ oh" Dax said becoming very serious and subdued

Jak smiled slightly pulling out a map, "Yes."

I blinked at the sound of that, I had been expecting the worst.

"Hey Dax, remember Mar's gun?" He said, his voice becoming slightly subdued.

"No…"He said in an "Oh no" type of voice.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked confused

"A very dangerous part of the wasteland" He said as he spread the map out and pointed to a specific spot.

"Great…dangerous area….my favorite" I said as I looked at the spot.

"Mar's gun." Jak then moved his finger to the left of the spot. "An old metal head nest" He said, then barely moved his finger down from the spot and looked up at us. "Where he's holding the girls"

"IS HE TOTALLY INSANE!" Dax exclaimed

"He doesn't know about the metal heads" Jak said then looked at me. "There could still be eggs in that nest, waiting to hatch, metal heads are dangerous, just because we killed the leader, doesn't mean we smashed the eggs." He finished

"We should have." Dax muttered

"So let me get this straight, we're walking into one of the most dangerous areas…Plasmius has really cracked his nut now." I sighed "Should've expected him to pick the most dangerous area, even if he didn't know what was there."

Jak chuckled, "We'll get in and we'll get out. Hey me and Daxter survived an encounter with their leader and killed him; we should be able to handle a few hatchlings."

"Sounds fun" I said sarcastically

"More than you think." Dax said matching my sarcastic tone.

I sighed; I really didn't like the sound of any of this. _Hang in there Sam, I'm on my way._ I thought to myself.

Me: Yay! I finished my chapter!

Mary: (Laughs evily)

Sam: Ok….that was just creepy.

Mary: (Smiles evilly) Muwahaha…

Sam: …


	15. Metal Head Great

Mary: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ (coughs violently) Ahem… yeah…

Sam: ….

Mary: So this is a long chapter.

Sam: Very long.

Mary: If you have somewhere to be, please read this later.

Sam: Thank you!

Daxter: They own nothing.

**Chapter Fifteen – Metal Head… Great…**

**Jak's POV**

Daxter, Danny, and I all sat in the air transport as it flew to the Wastelands that the metal head nest was in. I could feel the tension coming off of Dax in waves, and Danny seemed very distant, lost in his own thoughts.

I was cleaning my morph-gun. I knew to expect trouble, and didn't need it jamming. 'Cause that REALLY sucks.

After too much of the eerie silence (I was too used to Daxter yapping my ear off), I finally looked up at Danny. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I'm fine," he answered in a distracted sounding voice. I sighed and looked out the window. I wasn't one for making conversation.

Hell, I was barely one for MAINTAINING conversation.

I watched out the window until I saw the sand and dirt become rocky and craggy, and the ruins that were scattered around the gun start appear. "Get ready guys. We'll be landing soon," I warned.

Daxter hopped up onto my shoulder, a look of determination coming over his furry face. "For my Tessy-poo," he muttered.

Danny nodded and suddenly became VERY alert, all look of distractedness gone from his face.

_I think that's how you look when you switch from talking to us to battle mode._ Blaze commented thoughtfully.

**This'll be fun…** Shadow growled in excitement. I sighed.

Behave, Shadow. I thought to them as the Transport landed with a small bump. The three of us got out and slowly moved forward, our eyes alert for trouble.

"Jak…" Daxter mumbled to me after a moment.

"Hm…?" I asked back.

"I think there's something under us…"

"_Under_ us?" I demanded, looking at him.

"Yeah, it's~" Daxter cut off mid sentence as the ground shook violently.

Danny began to hover, looking at the ground. "What the hell! Guys, what's going on?" He demanded. My vision became tunnel like as I let Blaze out so that we can hover too.

"I don't know," Blaze said.

"Wonderful…" Danny sighed, his voice saturated with sarcasm.

Just then, there was a loud crash from behind us, and we were showered with sand. Blaze knew just how to react in this situation.

"MOVE!" He yelled, diving to the side. I saw, only for a split second, that Danny had followed Blaze's advice, before the VERY large head, accompanied by large teeth and an all too familiar glowing gem, crashed into the sand where we had been a second before.

"What… is… that…?" Danny asked in shock, his hands glowing green. Blaze let me out again since we didn't need to hover. I quickly looked it over and realized it was a mildly young Wasteland Metal Head, mainly from the fact that the gem was such a pale yelled.

"A young Metal Head. A Wasteland Metal Head," I explained, pulling my gun off my back and aiming it at the Metal Head.

It jammed.

"OF ALL TIMES TO JAM!" I yelled at it. Daxter simply face palmed.

Meanwhile, Danny flew in front of me. "You un jam that! I'll cover us!" He yelled. I remembered, all too clearly though, what a pain in the ass it was to cover Sig when he had the same problem.

"FORGET THAT!" I yelled, throwing my gun AT the Metal Head, where it hit him in the eye. It howled and rushed us.

"Or… that… works… too…" Danny mumbled, dodging and attacking as I dived to the side.

"I think I only made it more angry…" I muttered to myself.

_**You think!**_Blaze and Shadow demanded at the same time Daxter shouted the same question in my ear. I winced away.

"SORRY!" I snapped. When I looked back to the Metal Head, I saw that Danny had made a copy of himself.

"Attack! That!" He yelled at his copy, pointing at the Metal Head, who was beginning to turn to me and Dax.

The copy tried to attack, at the same time that the Metal Head rushed me and Daxter. I tried to dodge to the side, but one of its teeth managed to catch my pant leg, yanking me into the air and throwing Daxter from my shoulder.

"DAXTER!" I yelled, hoping he didn't get hurt… again… while I tried to get myself free.

Next thing I saw of Daxter (for the Metal Head was swinging me around like a rag doll now) was Danny catching him. That made me feel a bit better, but the ride was NOT fun.

'Riiiip…' I froze as I heard the tiniest of rips from my pants. "Oh no… no no no…" I muttered. There was a louder rip, and next thing I knew, I was flying up through the air. Then the ground began to come up. A lot faster then what was comfortable.

As I hit the ground, I felt like all of my insides exploded, and I quickly rolled onto my side, coughing violently and trying to suck in some air.

As I finally rolled back onto my back with a groan, I saw Danny standing over me, a look of worry on his face. "Are you okay!" he demanded. I just raised a hand to give him a weak thumbs up, still not having enough air too speak. Just then was when the light eco began to flow through me.

"Alright… I'll cover you," he said, turning back to the Metal Head that was lumbering towards us.

After a minute, the Light Eco finally finished healing me. I stood and looked around, finding my gun laying not to fat away. I quickly ran over to it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, JAK!" Daxter yelled as I dived for the gun. Ignoring Dax, I quickly switched it to the RPG Plasma launcher. I yanked the ammo compartment off and found what I was looking for. Grabbing what I needed, I ran over to the Metal Head.

"HEY UGLY!" I yelled. The thing turned to me, and roared, very loudly.

This was my chance. I threw the clip of fifty grenades into its mouth. "DANNY! MOVE NOW!" I yelled, promptly diving behind a large rock. I saw Danny look around before quickly summoning his clones back to him and flying away, turning intangible.

_**BOOM!**_ My teeth rattled as the shockwave rolled over me, and I had to close my eyes.

As the shockwave calmed down, I looked over my rock. The Metal Head stumbled slightly, no part of it blown up, but it finally flopped over.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Danny appear at my shoulder. He was staring at the Metal Head as well, but I turned to him.

"Where's Daxter?" I asked.

"He's…" Danny reached over his shoulder and felt his back. "Somewhere back here. I don't think he's coming off the back of my suit right now, but he's safe."

"Safe?" Daxter's irritable voice suddenly said. I watched as Daxter climbed up onto Danny's shoulder. "Yeah, DEFINATLY SAFE! NOT ONLY DID YOU TOTALLY RUIN YOUR GUN, JAK, BUT NEXT THING I KNOW, THERE'S THIS WEIRD FEELING IN MY STOMACH, AND THINGS ARE GOING THROUGH ME! GAH! OH, AND JAK, NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DEFEND YOURSELF, AND KEIRA, IF WE EVEN REACH THE GIRLS, IS GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" He shouted before lowering down on Danny's shoulder, his tail quivering. I looked at Danny, who had put a hand over his ear half way through the rant. I sighed.

"It was the only way I could think to kill it without being thrown around like a rag doll again, or that happening to one of you. My Light eco is still working on healing me," I informed the ottsel, who just gave me a death glare.

I think I'm rubbing off on him…

Finally, Danny cleared his throat. "Um… we better keep going… you know, if we don't want to meet anymore Metal Heads?" he suggested. "Just a thought," he added. I nodded and turned, leading the way. I glanced over and saw Daxter still sitting on Danny's shoulder.

After a bit of walking, I saw a big hunk of very familiar red metal. "Mar's gun," I said, remembering the comment I had made SO long ago. I couldn't help but snort.

Danny looked around. "Gun? What gun? I don't see a gun…" he commented.

"THAT," Daxter started, making the hand motions to mean the whole thing. "Is Mar's gun."

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Danny demanded.

"You didn't. That's why I told you." Daxter informed him. Both Danny and I shook our heads. I looked up at the gun for a moment longer before finding the path that lead to the nest.

_You know, Daxter was right about being gunless… Now how are you going to defend yourself?_ Blaze asked.

I'll figure it out?

**You could always let me out… **Shadow suggested with an 'innocent' tone to his voice. I sighed.

Only as a last option. And you will NOT go totally insane if I do! I told him.

_This will be a load of fun…_ Blaze said sarcastically.

**HOLY CRAP, GLOW BOY! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU BE SARCASTIC! **Shadow exclaimed as I winced and put a hand to my head.

Guys… I thought to them as Danny, Daxter and I all walked through the Wasteland. I could feel their eyes trained on me, but I didn't really care right now.

_That is none of your business, and DO NOT CALL ME GLOW BOY!_ Blaze retorted.

**YOU CAN RAISE YOUR VOICE TOO! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMEING! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMEING!**

"GUYS!" I yelled out loud, my voice echoing around the area. The two promptly shut up.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. I turned to see him blinking at me.

**Nice way to make yourself look insane…** Shadow snickered. I growled and whirled around, stomping forward.

"Fine." I growled.

"Does he do that a lot…?" I heard Danny ask in a quiet voice.

"More so lately then before, but yeah," Daxter sighed.

**It's because I'm bored…** Shadow whined.

_Real mature._

**Shut it, Glow Boy.**

_Sigh._

Guys, stop… I thought as I quickly slowed my pace. The gray stone building was right in front of us. I could see it through the ruins. I also saw a few guards. One was beginning to turn this way. I quickly grabbed Danny and yanked him behind a large rock.

"Ow!" Danny muttered. I shook my head and peeked over the rock. Three guards. Great…

"Think we can sneak by invisibly?" I whispered to Danny.

Danny smirked. "That's a piece of cake." He said confidently. I nodded.

Shadow, we're only doing invisibility. Got it?

**Yeah, yeah, just let me out.**

My vision became tunnel like again as I receded back into my mind and Shadow came forward.

"Hi." He smirked at Danny, showing off his fangs.

_Oh dear lord…_ Blaze sighed.

I know…

"Hi…" Danny answered.

Shadow…

**I know, I know… party-pooper…** Shadow growled in his mind before turning invisible and leaping over the rock, walking slowly towards the compound. I heard Daxter mutter something, and Danny following. Apparently, so did Shadow, for he glanced back.

_Did they turn invisible?_ Blaze asked when we saw no one.

**Duh...** Shadow answered.

_Look you~_

Can't you guys stop fighting long enough for us to sneak past the guards? I demanded.

**Aw… but it's fun!**

I sighed. There was no winning with these two…

Finally, we were in. After making sure no one was around, Shadow turned visible and waited for Danny and Daxter. Being defenseless myself, I decided to just let him stay out. At least until we found the girls.

Finally, Danny and Daxter appeared. All of Dax's fur was fluffed up, and I guess it had to do with that feeling again.

"Sorry…" Danny apologized to the ottsel.

"I-it's alright…" Daxter said, giving himself a shake and making his fur lie flat again. He then looked at me… well… Shadow… "Jak's letting you stay out for now?" he asked.

"Yep, seeing as he's defenseless right now," Shadow answered in that ever present growl of his.

"Great…" Daxter sighed.

I know how you feel, Dax…

**Gee, thanks!** Shadow responded, very sarcastically.

Mary: Okay, it doesn't have everything in it we thought it would…

Sam: But we figured we'd spare you too long a chapter!

Mary: And to whoever requested that Shadow would linger… well, we didn't even plan it till the very end of this chapter XD

Sam: You're welcome!


	16. He's Baaaack!

Sam: HI!

Mary: (Singing Jesse McCartney songs)

Sam: She's kinda occupied right now, luckily I'm writing instead!

Mary: (Snuggling teddy bear her boyfriend gave her as she sings)

Sam: Well time for the chapter…ENJOY!

Daxter: God they're insane, they own nothing.

Fluffy the tarantella: (Starts creeping down, Mary's evil laughter sounds from the room)

Daxter: (looks around frantically)

Sam: ANYways! Please don't run away from the story!

Mary: (Goes back to singing)

**Chapter 16 – He's Baaaack!**

**Danny's POV **

So this had been a GREAT trip so far. Exploding metal heads, creepy dark guy that's like Jak but not, Daxter yelling at us, and then a bright thing that glows weirdly that's also like Jak but not…Some trip, I was gonna need therapy after this. I didn't know what to make of Shadow….he was…strange. I didn't quite get it all.

Right now we were walking through a creepy building, trying to figure out where the girls are. This could take forever. Shadow seemed to be following some kind of invisible trail. I wondered what else we'd run into.

The next thing any of us knew, a pink and purple blast hit in between us. I felt a cold shiver run through my body and then my ghost sense went off. Great…he was back…I couldn't mistake the blast. I sighed, would he EVER die?

"Danny, we have more company then just him." Shadow growled

I looked up to see about 50 of those black armored ghosts in front of me. "I noticed…."I said sarcastically.

Shadow cracked his knuckles and growled, "Playtime." And then dived forward with a ferocious growl and began tryin to rip them apart.

"Fun…" I sighed and began blasting the enemies.

"I think I found the Homo Ecto-Breath!" Daxter exclaimed pointing straight up

"THE WHAT!" He yelled angrily both hands instantly glowing as he shot off an Ecto-blast directly at Daxter.

Daxter screamed "I WAS SAFER WITH JAK!" And jumped off my shoulder before I could even dodge the blast.

I sighed and muttered to myself as I dodged the blast, "He'd have been FINE if he'd have given me the chance to dodge…that's Dax for you though."

Suddenly, there was the piercing sound of ripping metal. "What the~" I whipped around to see Shadow holding two halves of a metal robot, blinking in bewilderment. "Are you serious…" I said in disbelief.

"Well that makes my job easier" He growled dropping the one half and smacking another robot with the other half.

"That's i~" I started to say when I suddenly heard Dax's frantic voice

"LETMEGO!LETMEGO!LETMEGO!LETMEGO!" He cried loudly flailing from where Plasmius held him by his tail about to blast him.

"Oh no you don't!" I said blasting Plasmius with a powerful blast, right in his chest. I flew over to catch Dax just as Plasmius flew backward from the blast.

Dax scrambled up my arm and hid under my shirt. "You ok?" I asked

"Uh huh" He said, in a high pitched voice.

"Maybe next time you won't jump from my shoulder?"

Dax ignored that and I saw Plasmius smirk as floated backward through the hall and more robot ghosts appeared. "Oh come on!" I said blasting some of the ghostly robots.

All I heard from Shadow was a LOT of ripping metal and ferocious growls. That was one way to get rid of these things.

After a lot of fighting we managed to finish off the ghost robots, only to find Plasmius was nowhere to be found. I sighed and then watched as Shadow started sniffing around for something. Then Shadow started running forward real fast and I ran after, he must've found Plasmius' scent, hopefully we'd find the girls soon.

The scent led us to a big room where Plasmius was holding Keira, but had Tess and…Sam locked up in cages. Sam was gripping the bars, her feet up against them, shouting insults left and right, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the insults.

I heard a low growl from Shadow as he began to stalk forward. I placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Wait." I said quietly

He growled deeper in response as he glared at Plasmius.

"That's right Daniel, control your pet" Plasmius said mockingly. That did not go over well.

The next thing Plasmius knew, Shadow lunged at Plasmius and pulled him away from Keira before slamming him into the ground and promptly trying to rip into his chest. I took this as my chance to get the other two.

I quickly flew to where the cages where and intangibly grabbed Tess and placed her on my shoulder and then phased Sam out of her cage. Standing in front of her and Keira, watching what was going on between Shadow and Plasmius. The next thing we saw was Plasmius trying to overshadow…Shadow.

"OH MY GOD!" Tess, Dax, and Keira said together

"Wait…" I said bleakly, watching as Shadow went totally still for a few minutes.

Keira grabbed my wrist and asked frantically, "Is he ok!"

"Just watch…"I said with the same tone

"Just…how can you…what..?" Keira said motioning to Shadow

Just then Shadow shuddered and Plasmius went flying outward. I smiled a very slight smile, I had expected as much.

"What the hell was that!" Plasmius asked

Shadow slowly stood shakily, "We don't take kindly to people intruding…." He growled

Shadow's hands glowed purple and lightening was shooting off him left and right as he stalked towards Plasmius.

"Uh, oh…" That was all I could think to say upon seeing this.

"We'd better leave now!" Dax said jumping down and grabbing my pant leg, pulling me towards the door.

"That'd probably be smart" I said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her out with me, following after the three.

We had only gotten about halfway down the hall when suddenly we heard a VERY loud explosion, from the room we'd been in just moments ago. _Damn…_ I thought. Keira whipped around suddenly to go back to where Shadow was, I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't. He's fine." I said

"That was an explosion you asshole!" Keira exclaimed frantically, pounding my arm for me to let go.

"Dax a little help here" I said pleadingly

"I've never been in the same vicinity as him when he used that attack, I've learned to RUN" Dax replied

"See, it was just an attack, I'm sure he's fine." I said, hoping Shadow would come meet us soon.

Keira was still trying to pull away so I had to pull her down the hall with us…not fun, at all. Precursian women weren't just curvy, they were strong. She kicked my shin at one point which hurt, I'll admit but I still didn't let go and just ignored the pain. From my peripheral vision I could see that Sam hadn't liked that very much, but it was obvious she understood.

We'd just gotten to the entrance when Jak found us, slightly stumbling as he walked over to us. I wondered why.

"Jak!" Keira said tackling him and nearly knocking him over

"Hey, I'm alright, I'm alright." Jak said wrapping his arms around her, he then looked at me, "I don't know what happened to Plasmius, I kind of blacked out after he tried overshadowing us."

"Let's just hope you beat him. I mean it SOUNDED like it." I said

"Shadow decided to use every little drop of dark eco in our reserve, so let's hope so, 'cause I don't have a gun." Jak said

"You what?" Keira said darkly

"Nothing!" Jak said quickly

I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around Sam, giving her a huge hug.

Sam hugged me back and I smiled. I pulled back after a few minutes, keeping hold of her hand. "So are we ready to go now?" I asked

Jak nodded then answered, "Yeah lets go"

We all followed him out. Unfortunately as soon as we got outside, there was a large figure starting to rise, right where the metal head had been killed.

"Craaap!" We all said at once, when would this end.

Mary: NEVER! Muwhahaha~(cough, cough, hack hack) Ahem yeah.

Sam: O-k. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it was quite fun to write! It's Mary's turn next! Woohoo!


	17. Craaap

Me: We're !

Sam: (plays evil music) Her idea, not mine.

Me: Common! Get in the Halloween mood, Sam!

Sam: Nah I'm good.

Me: (mutters) Party-pooper…

Sam: (hears that and sticks tongue out)

Me: (sticks tongue out back)

Daxter: Oooookay…. ANYways, they don't any of this, except for their plot, and…. Metal Plasmius?

Me: You named it…?

Daxter: Yes.

Sam and Me: (face-palm)

**Chapter Seventeen: Craaap…**

**Jak's POV**

You have got to be kidding me. That Metal Head's organs were blown to smithereens! HOW THE HELL!

"Uh, Danny…? Do YOU know what's going on?" I asked.

"Plasmius…" Danny growled, glaring at the Metal Head.

"Huh?"

"All he needs is the body. Remember when he tried overshadowing you? He did the same thing with that Metal Head's body," Danny explained.

"Oh great. This fight will be just as much fun as the fight with Metal Kor!" Daxter exclaimed sarcastically.

"It'll probably be even harder…" Danny sighed grimly.

"What do you mean?" Keira asked.

"When a ghost overshadows something, we still have the ability to use our ghost powers…" he explained.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I wish I was…"

You just HAD to use all of our Dark Eco, didn't you… I thought dangerously to Shadow.

**Ugh…**

_I know I'm not much of a fighter, but right now, I'd have a better chance than you would, Jak._ Blaze pointed out.

Alright. I, for what felt like the fiftieth time today, receded back into my mind and allowed Blaze to take over.

"Me and Danny will attack him. Can you guys get back to the Transport?" Blaze said to the girls and Daxter.

"Hell no!" the girls all said at the same time.

"Uh, buddy, I know we're the Light and Dark Brigade… but I wouldn't mind going back to the Transport…" Daxter smiled weakly.

"Oh no you don't!" Keira snapped, grabbing the Ottsel by his tail when he tried to run. If I had control of my body at the current moment, I would have face-palmed. Danny just shook his head.

"Alright. Well, please, be careful." Blaze sighed, then took off, flying right for the Metal Head. He glanced back to see if Danny was following and saw him a few feet behind. "Do you have any type of strategy?" Blaze called.

"Not quiet yet… still forming one…. Um…. Just attack and see if we hurt him…?" Danny responded.

We're dead.

Blaze sighed and turned back, just in time to see the Metal Head loom over him, his eyes glowing red. "WHOA!" Blaze yelled, rolling to the side. Seconds later, the Metal Head's pinchers closed right where our spine had been moments before. I saw Danny from our peripheral throwing ecto blasts at the thing's face, but he only shook it off and whipped his tail around to hit him in the back.

"DANNY!" Blaze yelled in warning.

Danny glanced over and became intangible. The tail simply passed through him.

We need that…

_I know…_

Danny and Blaze continued to attack, but it seemed to do nothing. It seemed like Danny was coming up with a strategy, but I had no clue what it would be. Meanwhile, Blaze was just trying to keep the girls from being trampled, because they somehow found guns (maybe from the Transport?) and were lighting the thing up. Blaze flew back a bit as Danny came over to us.

"There's something we can do… I've done it before… what was it?" Danny was muttering to himself.

"Got any ideas?" Blaze asked unhelpfully.

"Wait, we can~" Danny began, when a shadow fell over us. Blaze and Danny looked up in time to see the huge clawed foot of the Metal Head coming right towards us. Blaze threw up his shield while Danny became intangible. The foot slammed into the shield, sending us flying.

Next thing we knew, the shield slammed into the ground, and I was forcefully jolted back out, the shield disappearing. I tried to sit up, but my vision was getting fuzzy and dark.

I passed out.

Me: (pouts) Sorry Jak…..

Sam: Damn, just when it gets good! I WANNA KNOW HIS STRATEGY!

Me: Um… you're the one who came up with it.

Sam: Oh yeah…

Me: (Face-palm)

Woohoo!


	18. Metal Head Fruit Loop

Sam: Heeeey, remember us? Yeah well... we are SO sorry for leaving you guys for almost exactly 2 years.

Mary: But we're back! And better! (More mature, better grammar, that kind of stuff...)

Sam: Right! Precursian Ghosts liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives! Please tell me you're all still with us... .

Mary: So yeah, little changes here and there. We're defiantly cooling it on the author notes... I know some people didn't mind them, but still, for the sake of EVERYONE'S sanity, this is better...

Sam: Right! Wow... right two times, I'm on a roll! Anyways, shall we go on?

Mary: Yep! We don't~

Daxter: Wait!

Mary: ...

Daxter: They don't own Jak and Daxter or Danny Phantom. Just the plot!

Mary: -sighs—You still want that job? We're gonna have to talk contracts...

Sam: Oh dear... here we go...

1818181818181818181818181818 1818181818181818181818181818 18181818181818181818181818

**Chapter 18: Metal Head Fruit Loop**

**Danny's POV**

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak" Dax screamed, shooting over to Jak who was currently passed out. I guess he would be, you know with how hard he hit the ground.

Despite it not working, Keira still tried to light up the metal head. Wasn't SHE the one familiar with fighting these things!? "Keira, stop. I have a way..." I said, wondering if she was even listening to me.

She wasn't.

I sighed and turned intangible. There was no way in hell I was being shot. I quickly flew over to the metal head and overshadowed it as well. An inner battle. This would be a crap load of fun.

Once inside the metal head - yeah, there's an everyday sentence- all that surrounded me were black and purple swirls. Sort've similar to the ghost zone just... darker. I didn't have much time to look around though, because before I knew it, I was sent flying backwards by one of those stupid pinkish-purple blasts. He seriously needed a more menacing color... why not blood red?

I gritted my teeth and stood back up. He just pissed me off... no... he'd passed the point of pissing me off today.

"Oh, give it up Daniel, you know I'm much stronger than you."

If he wanted to think that... "You sound pretty sure of yourself." I said

"I am sure of myself, the only thing that's been keeping you alive is that pet of yours." He said with the ugliest smirk. I swear someone needed to slap that smirk off him.

I rolled my eyes and flew at him, aiming for his face, my right fist glowing bright green. This was ending now.

To my immense pleasure, Plasmius stumbled back with a small cry of pain. Good. He deserved it. Not letting him recover, I flew at him once more.

He tried to dodge me but I could tell he was exhausted from stretching himself too thin. Not to mention that explosion from Jak earlier. Thank you, dark creepy version of Jak. This made my job a lot easier.

Of course... I kind've jinxed myself with that thought because AGAIN I was sent backwards from a powerful blast from him. I hissed slightly in pain once it hit my chest. I was definitely feeling that tomorrow.

"Thinking too much, Daniel?" He added mockingly.

I just narrowed my eyes at him. I needed to defeat him fast, I was getting tired of hearing him.

_Wait! Why didn't I think of this before? If I weakened him enough then used my ghostly wail... game over._ I suddenly thought as Plasmius came at me again. I dodged and went after him again, not letting up. I could tell he was starting to grow weaker.

I backed up a couple of steps. This would be another ability that would use all of my ghost energy... oh well. Once I was back a good enough distance, I unleashed my ghostly wail. I guess I should've expected that this would cause BOTH of us to go flying from inside the metal head... nothing was keeping us there now.

Things got blurry for a second, maybe I was stunned? I couldn't focus on that long though cause the next thing I did feel... was a sharp pain in my back. I winced from the feeling but pushed myself back up. I had to capture Plasmius before he could recover. Once on my feet I snatched the Fenton Thermos from my belt and aimed it at him, sucking him in. He could stay here. Maybe Clockwork would like another present.

I clipped the thermos back to my belt and then felt a shiver run through me. Ghost sense.

"Danny!" Sam said, racing over to me. "Something's wrong with Jak!"

What now!?

1818181818181818181818181818 1818181818181818181818181818 18181818181818181818181818

Sam: TADA! Good riddance, Plasmius!

Mary: Okay, sign here, and... good! You can go back to doing the disclaimer for us!

Daxter: Yay!

Mary: My turn next!

Sam: Okay, I know it's short but WE'LL UPDATE THIS AGAIN LATER, I SWEAR!

Mary: I just... Have to go to work...

Sam: Right. Growing up sucks. Don't try that at home, kids.

Mary: Go to a friend's house!

Sam: Right! HEY LOOK! I SAID IT AGAIN!

Mary: -face-palms—And here we're supposed to be more mature...

Sam: Naaaaaaaaaaaah.


	19. New Ecos Suck

Mary: Told you we'd be back later! I just got home, heh. Hard day at work! (watched the 3rd Aladdin and half of HP: HBP. Heh.)

Sam: Yeah. Work. –rolls eyes—

Mary: Oh hush! I also counted the money to close up…

Sam: Cause that was so hard…

Mary: It was! I had to do it without a calculator…

Sam: Oh no! The world is ending now…

Mary: You know what!

Daxter: Any who… They don't own anything but what they own!

19191919191919191919

**Chapter Nineteen: New Ecos Suck**

**Jak's POV**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain. And a lot of it. I tried to sit up, but a nauseating feeling rolled through me.

_Stop moving, Jak. You have two broken ribs…_ Blaze told me. I happily complied, letting his light eco wash through me, healing those and whatever other injuries I have.

The pain finally subsiding, I was able to sit up.

"Jak?" Daxter asked hopefully. I looked over and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm okay. Thanks," I said, looking around. Keira was shooting the metal head, with Tess yelling at her that she was wasting her ammo. Sam was sitting on my other side watching me worriedly, while sometimes glancing at the metal head. Danny… I had no clue where he was.

That's when I felt it. As did Blaze and Shadow.

What's that? I asked.

_It feels like that new eco. Remember? We've felt this before, when the ghosts first started attacking._ Blaze supplied.

**It feels weird.** Shadow grumbled. Why was he more sub~ Oh right. He used all of our dark eco in an attack that was supposed to kill Plasmius for good. Which it didn't.

I glanced around and saw it. "There," I mumbled, watching an electric green substance bubble up from a crack in the ground. You sure it's a new eco, Blaze? I asked.

_Positive. It's helping maintain the balance of the world,_ he responded. I nodded in determination and reached over for it. Anything to help with this battle.

Sam noticed and grabbed my wrist, causing me to hesitate and glance over. "What?" I almost growled at her, impatient to finish this battle once and for all.

"I wouldn't mess with that stuff," she said, seeming to ignore my gruff tone with her. For once, from what Danny says.

"I have the ability to channel ecos. I'll be fine," I said, pulling away.

"But that's not~!" she started as I plunged my hand into the stuff.

It was cold. Mind numbingly, to the point of painful cold. My body recoiled, but the stuff was already coursing through me, freezing the rest of me.

Something was wrong. This didn't feel right. There was no feeling of strength like red eco, or firey heat like yellow, or raw energy from blue. Not even dark eco was this painful. I clenched my teeth, curling in on myself. I could feel Blaze and Shadow panicking. But when Blaze tried to push back at the stuff with light eco, it only felt like my molecules were being ripped apart. Blaze almost immediately stopped.

"Danny!" I heard Sam cry, though it sounded like her voice was coming from underwater. "Something's wrong with Jak!"

"What is it!? What's wrong!? What happened!?" Danny demanded.

"Jak!? Common, buddy! Talk to me!" Daxter was calling.

"Well, that idiot over there decided to dip his hand in Ectoplasm. AFTER I warned him!" Sam said.

E-ecto… plasm? I managed to think. B-but…you… said it was…. Eco…

_S-sorry? I-it's helping maintain…. The world… I thought it was…_ Blaze said.

**Sh-shut up!** Shadow growled.

"He what," came Danny's reply in a flat voice that I only JUST caught.

"You heard me."

There was some muttering, then a sigh. After a moment, it felt like everything in my body was pulling forward. The fact that I couldn't stand and move with it only made it worse. After a moment, there was a slight pressure on my shoulder and the cold seemed to rush to that point, converging there before… disappearing. I gasped slightly, shuddering a bit before managing to look up into Danny's highly annoyed face.

"You are SO lucky I needed ectoplasm," he growled.

"Plasmius?" I managed to get out.

"Gone, thankfully," he said. I nodded and took a deep breath. Blaze hesitantly released some light eco through my body, giving it strength that the… Ecto Eco -yes, it'll be called Ecto Eco- sapped.

"Good," I said, managing to push myself up.

"DON'T - YOU - EVER - TO - THAT - TO - ME - AGAIN!" Daxter suddenly yelled, slapping my leg with each word.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" I said, taking a step back.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I got… really scared…" he said. My face softened, and I kneeled down, putting a hand on his head.

"Sorry, buddy," I said.

"So Jak," Danny said, suddenly hovering over my should. I looked up to see his arms crossed.

"Yes?" I said, standing and turning to face him, Daxter hopping onto my shoulder.

"What were you thinking sucking up Ectoplasm!?" Danny exploded at me. I was taken aback by this. "I understand you can channel ecos and everything, but we already explained to you that this was Ectoplasm! A substance that makes up GHOSTS! Only GHOSTS can channel it! And uh, you're not a GHOST!" he continued. I just blinked at him, waiting for him to run out of steam. "Not only did we tell you that it was ectoplasm, but Sam TRIED to STOP you! You just… UGH!" he finished, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Are you done?" I asked quietly.

He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've never seen Ectoplasm in that type of form. And Blaze said that it was an Eco because it's helping maintain this world's balance. And I've never met an eco I couldn't channel before. So, I thought I might be able to help by using it."

"I get that, but we TOLD you from the start! It was really stupid!" Danny said in aspiration.

I frowned, getting tired of being told I was stupid. Hot headed and stubborn (maybe), but I wasn't stupid. However, I also didn't feel like arguing. After everything that had happened… I just wanted to rest and spend time with Keira.

"Fine," I snapped, turning away and to my girlfriend. She didn't seem too pleased, but walked over and hugged me anyway.

"So…. Can we get out of here!?" Daxter demanded. "Please!?"

19191919191919191919

Mary: So, the end of another chapter.

Sam: Be strong, readers! The end is near!

Mary: Yeah… we did kind of stop kind of close to the end…

Sam: Don't you love us!?

Mary: But don't worry! There will be a sequel!

Sam: YEAH! GET READY FOR MORE TWISTS, TURNS, AND ALL KINDS OF STUFF!

Mary: Maybe we should do the promoting for that one in the last chapter…

Sam: Riiiiiiiiiiiight…. I knew that!

Mary: -just shakes head-


	20. Daxter Owns A Bar?

Sam: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Mary: -Stunned- Holy crap, we made it to chapter 20.

Sam: Yes. Yes we have. This is a pretty big moment. Moment of silence everyone...

Mary: -Just looks at Sam-

Sam: -Blinks at Mary with an innocent smile-

Mary: -Shakes head-

Daxter: AAAAAAAAANYways... they don't own what they don't own.

2020202020202020202020202020 2020202020202020202020202020 202020202020202020202020202

**Chapter 20: Daxter Owns A Bar?**

**Danny's POV**

Daxter. Owns. A Bar. How he is even ALLOWED to own one!?

We were back in the city now. Haven City's actually a really nice city and if it wasn't for the fact that Amity Park needed me, I'd probably move here.

The funny thing about being a hero is that people like to throw parties when you win. I should be used to this, right? Yeah, not really. A party was the last thing I expected when we returned. Especially considering people were sitting around drinking... alcohol? I wasn't really sure and I didn't really wanna know either.

I looked over at Jak who seemed to be drinking a questionable substance out of his glass as well. I shook my head before thinking back to how he reacted earlier. I know I kind've exploded but I just didn't like knowing he'd absorbed a substance so dangerous. I don't think he considered us friends but I sure saw us as acquaintances and I worry about acquaintances just as much as my friends and family. I think it came with protecting so many people every day.

I sighed, just as Keira came over with a glass. I blinked at her.

"Don't worry, it's just soda." She said with a teasing edge to her voice.

I chuckled and accepted the glass. "Thanks." I said, staring into it. Truth be told, Jak's reaction confused me more than anything. Maybe because I flipped out? I didn't mean too. I bit my lip.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're supposed to be celebrating." She said, genuine concern in her tone.

"Oh. Um... nothin' just thinking." I said

"Does it have to do with what happened earlier?"

"I..." I sighed at that. She'd hit the nail right on the head. "A little..."

I watched her for a moment, she seemed to be trying to figure out how to voice her thoughts. "He's just... stubborn." She said after a minute.

"Heh, obviously..." I said, a light teasing edge to my tone. I knew he was stubborn but I felt like I might've offended him. I didn't wanna leave Precursia on bad terms. I mean after this, I doubt I'll see him again...

"Ever since he was a little kid, he could channel every single type of eco there was." She said

I nodded, letting her go on.

"And that stuff... looks like eco. It doesn't look like what you called ecto-plasm." She went on.

I sighed. "I guess we never really explained what it looked like, huh?" I said

"No, not really. I know you said your girlfriend warned him but... he's stubborn." She emphasized the word stubborn. I smiled slightly at that before looking at my hands.

"Right. I guess one of us should've explained that. I'm sorry. There's was just so much going on..." I shook my head, feeling bad now.

"It's okay, you saved him. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Heh. Yet, I feel like I should."

She sighed. "Danny, I'm sure he's forgotten all about the blow-up." She said

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's capable of holding grudges but after everything he's been through, something this minor wouldn't bother him this long."

"I guess you'd know that better then a lot of people, huh?" I said with a small smile.

"Heh. Yeah..." She said

I smiled a bit more. "Well okay, I just don't wanna leave on bad terms, that's all. But if you think he's forgotten..." I shrugged

She nodded again and then went off to do something else.

"Suddenly, ecto-breath cloned himself twenty times, my boy Jak here and Danny were scared, but I wasn't." I heard Daxter say, continuing on. I shook my head and went over to Jak.

"Does he always do this after your adventures?" I asked

"Yeah" He said, chuckling before taking a sip of his drink.

I laughed. "Wow..." I said, continuing to laugh. Just make yourself look amazing Dax.

Jak sighed. "I guess you have to head home soon?" He asked

I blinked at the sigh, not expecting it. "Yeah... kind've. I almost certain mom and dad are starting to worry..." I shook my head. Parents, you know?

He nodded. "Hey... thanks...for the help." He said, somewhat hesitantly.

"No problem. I deal with ghosts so often." I shrugged. It was like second nature to me by now.

He nodded again, looking over at Onin who was... was she drunk!? She seemed to be swaying, her fingers going everywhere. I didn't think I'd ever see a sight like this. Pecker, her bird/monkey thing, was inching towards us. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

Jak looked at Pecker. "What is she saying?" He asked

"You don't want to know." Pecker answered

I snickered more at that.

After a few minutes, it seemed like Onin was focused on us. She was waving her hands around and a thick blue fog started surrounding us. What the heck was going on!?

Jak smiled one of those tough guy grins at me. "Guess I'll see you around, Danny." He said

"Um, yeah." I said. That must've been his way of saying goodbye.

After that the blue fog became way too thick, to where we couldn't see anything. Once it cleared, we were back in Amity Park. Just like that. I looked around and squinted my eyes from how bright the sun was. It seemed to be the same time as when we left. As strange as that is. I guess I didn't have to worry about mom and dad worrying.

Suddenly, I remembered Skulker and started searching for him. Although, I didn't find him anywhere, a smile came across my lips.

What an interesting adventure!

2020202020202020202020202020 2020202020202020202020202020 202020202020202020202020202

Sam and Mary: Tada!

Sam: The last chapter everyone. Please don't cry!

Mary: We'll be back, we swear! There's a sequel!

Sam: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! And all of its amazing sequel-yness!

Mary: Bye, bye for now!

Sam: Yep! Thanks for sticking with us this long!


End file.
